Devices for lifting and transporting patients are an important tool for caregivers and medical staff. They prevent caregiver and staff injuries such as, for example, back and other related injuries, and ensure dignity in patient handling. Such devices are typically configured to allow for attachment of a scale to measure a patient's weight. As such, these devices must be low maintenance, easy to use and safe for the caregiver and patient even when modified or retrofitted, for example, with a weight scale or other accessory attachment.